


Firsts

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to give you something… Something more.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Aden smiled up at Guillame as they entered the house, but it was clear that he hadn’t quite set aside the apprehension that had plagued him since the meeting. Relatives in the Hush…it was an intriguing thought, along with everything else that had come out. Curious as he was, he didn’t want to press the issue. No, what his friend…. What his lover needed was something to take his mind off things. The rest they could worry about later. Guillame smiled back, taking the other man’s hand in his as the door closed behind them.

“So,” he asked, “Did you have anything particular in mind for this evening?” Their relationship was fresh enough that the barest flesh-to flesh contact gave him a thrill – they were still working out the rest of it. Neither had much experience with …these things. The thought was nearly enough to make him blush, whether from embarrassment or happiness he wasn’t sure.

“Well… I thought maybe dinner… And then we’ll see?”

He nodded, but was feeling bold. He focused a disarming smile on those sharp green eyes. “It’s just I’m…not very hungry.”

“No?” The eyebrows went up, soft lips formed into a curious half smile, and his grip on Guillame’s hand tightened. It was funny – Aden was normally so composed, and post-meeting nerves aside, it was encouraging to know that the other man felt as anxious about their affair as he did, at times. It reinforced their solidarity. Their… whatever it was between them.

“Well, not for dinner, at any rate.” He stepped closer, pressing up against Aden’s chest, taking his other hand as well and tilting his neck to kiss him. It was an electric feeling: his cheeks weren’t quite smooth, and the short hairs scratched against his own. He smelled intoxicating this close – a deep spiced scent, with a hint of lavender. His mouth was hot and the kiss pushed aside any remaining bashfulness on either’s part, leaving them both flushed and breathless.

They hurried up the stairs to Aden’s chamber, restless hands shedding jackets, pulling at the loose cravats they’d worn to the meeting. They’d both dressed down, in looser, more casual, clothing. He didn’t know what it was, but it always put him in a more aggressive mood, as though the clothes help him set aside the inhibitions of his upbringing. With Aden’s eager help, he shed it all, and they were both soon naked, holding each other on the bed, hand on each other’s erections and locked in another deep, eyes-open kiss.

He loved this, wasn’t sure which was better – the feel of hot, eager, flesh in his own hand, or the feel, the look of Aden’s smooth fingers trailing along his shaft, or tangling in his ginger curls as he massaged his balls. Now Aden leaned him back, trailing his hand up along his chest, locking their legs together. If hand to hand contact could still be electric, cock-to-cock was like a surging storm. He bucked his hips, trying to match the other man’s rhythm, breath caught in the back of his throat. He squeezed his ass, using the pressure to let his lover know when he needed more, or, rarely, less.

“Aden,” he whispered, “I…”

“Yessss…” It could have been a response, it could have been an answer…. It didn’t matter.

Guillame kissed him again instead, slowing the rhythm of their grinding but keeping his place underneath Aden, for now.

“I want to give you something… Something more.”

“Between the legs?” Aden cupped his chin and kissed his throat, running his tongue down and across his collar bone before shifting his weight to allow Guillame the space to turn over. They’d done it this way before too, and as satisfying as it had been, they were ready, he believed, for more. He wanted more. And what better distraction?

“No.” He took the space given, and shuffled around, kneeling on the bed and looking back over his shoulder with what he hoped was an inviting look. Aden’s face told him all he needed to know, and his own cock strained in response to the burning lust he saw imprinted on those fine features.

“Are you sure?”

“Very.”

Aden nodded, reaching for the small bottle of oil they kept there. They’d found some use for it in their experimentation, but they’d found so many ways to take pleasure in each other’s bodies that things hadn’t quite progressed to the full penetration he was offering now. But they both wanted it, he was sure, to give and to receive. Why wait longer? Guillame stroked himself as he waited, closing his eyes and imagining what the sensation would be. He could feel Aden’s body close to him, arching over his back. When another hand joined his, mirroring his movements and siding along his shaft, it was slick and cool with the lube, and he sighed.

Aden’s other hand, just as slick, braced against his ass, two fingers pressing insistently in to him. He gritted his teeth, groaning against the initial intrusion, gasping when they slipped inside. They’d gone this far before too – the memory of his mouth full of cock, and his fingers buried to the knuckle in Aden’s ass came to him vividly, and he pressed back harder against the probing fingers. It was how he knew he wanted – no, needed – to take this next step. He also knew he had to be the one to take the initiative, to be the first to offer himself up. And oh the possibilities it offered…

“Guy, your ass is so tight, so hot… Thinking about putting my dick in you makes me want to come right now.”

He was stretched, slick, and maybe it wasn’t enough yet but he didn’t care.

“Do it, I want it, Put your cock in me and fuck me!”

Again the mattress shifted as Aden repositioned himself. There was a terrible aching emptiness for a moment as he slowly slid out his fingers. “Void,” he swore, and then half laughed at the word. His breath was cut off as he felt the heat of his lover’s cock-head pressing against his asshole. He leaned back in to it.

“Slowly,” Aden whispered, struggling for the word, and for control to obey his own dictate. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me good.”

He did. Even slow, even with their foreplay, that first time pushed his boundaries him more than he’d imagine, tissue stretching, almost tearing with the force. It was a wonderful ache – he felt complete this way. It was a confusing thought, and he pushed it aside, concentrating on the pressure. He tried to speak, mutter some word of endearment or encouragement, but it came out as a low-pitched squeal. It was funny. It was wonderful. He could hear Aden breathing hard above him, bracing holding himself in place and clasping Guillame’s hips so tight that he thought he might bruise. Experimentally, he tried flexing his muscles, the ones he could feel already tensing against the hard cock inside him.

Aden’s moan caught in the back of his throat, but he caught the hint. He pulled out slightly – there was that void again – and pushed back in. Aided by the slicking oil that greased his shaft, encouraged by the sounds his lover made beneath him, he found a rhythm that suited them both. When he found his balance too, he reached around, hand tense, clawing ungently at Guillaume’s cock. Every thrust drew a pleasure like nothing he’d yet experienced, coursing from some spot deep inside, through his belly to his cock, through his spine to everywhere else. It was too much to handle for long, and Guillame shuddered as he came hot spunk into Aden’s hand. The other man clutched at him more tightly, a few extra strokes drawing out his own fierce orgasm. Aden collapsed across his back, panting, and hugged him tightly, smearing semen across his chest. He pulled out slowly, cock softening quickly.

They lay that way for a while, like stacked spoons, Guillame on the inside and Aden cradling him, arm still draped across his chest. Guillame turned after his heart stopped racing quite so fast, worming up to a place where he could look his lover in the eye. Aden grinned at him, leaning forward for a more gentle kiss.

“That was amazing, wasn’t it?”

“Gods yes.”

“I’m glad I found you.”

“Me too.”

They rested together a while, thoughts of all but their contentedness driven far out of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
